


One Piece High School

by MorkyDV



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorkyDV/pseuds/MorkyDV
Summary: Los piratas del mundo de One Piece surcan los mares y viven grandes aventuras diariamente. Pero... ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería si viviesen una vida normal? ¿Si fuesen a la escuela como estudiantes corrientes? Aunque "normal" siempre es relativo cuando los Mugiwara y sus conocidos andan de por medio, y quién sabe qué locuras podrían llevar a cabo...





	1. One Piece High School Capítulo 1

(En la residencia de estudiantes, Luffy se despierta con mucho sueño)

*Bosteza y se rasca la tripa*

—Qué hamb-

*En ese mismo momento se rompe el techo y caen Sabo y Ace peleándose*

—¡Cabrón, me las pagarás! *con un taquer en la mano, le pinta la cara*

—Te aguantas, no querías levantarte *risas*

—¡Aaah, para ya!

*Paran un momento los dos y ven a Luffy*

—Buenos días, Luffy.

—Bu'nas, Luffy.

*Con cara de medio dormido, pasa de ellos y se va a desayunar abajo*

(Al llegar abajo están reunidos Usopp, Law y Zoro mientras cocina Sanji)

—Oh, el desayuno *se despierta completamente*

—Luffy, desayuna rápido, que hoy es el primer día del curso *dice Law mientras come pan*

—No pasa nada, aún hay tiempo *responde Zoro*

—Ya, lo dijo el que no llega ningún día puntual *interviene Sanji mientras le sirve a Luffy el desayuno*

*Usopp les observa mientras desayuna y piensa "Si seguimos así, sí que llegaremos tarde*

(Mientras tanto, en el edificio de residencia femenina están Nami, Koala y Boa durmiendo en el suelo del salón con cartas tiradas por el suelo)

*Nami se despierta y mira el reloj*

—¡Aaaaah, rápido, despertaos, nos quedamos dormidas!

*Se asoma Tashigi*

—Eso os pasa por hablar de amoríos hasta la madrugada.

*Se despierta Boa con sueño*

—No pasa nada, los de segundo hoy entramos más tarde.

—¡Somos de primero, nosotras! *le replican gritando*

*Se despierta de golpe Koala*

—Espera, eso significa que no podré ir al insti con él en el primer día de clases *se pone triste*

—Si no os vestís, ya no llegaréis *dice Tashigi impartiendo disciplina*

—Sí, sí, ya va *Nami susura* No me extraña que ya estés preparada, tú lo que quieres es ver a tu querido Zoro.

*Koala asiente y le miran fijamente*

*Tashigi se sorprende y contesta*

—¿¿Qué?? ¿Qué pasa, por qué me miráis así?

(De mientras, en la residencia masculina los chicos de primero ya están preparados con el uniforme del insti puesto y a punto de salir juntos hacia el insti)

—OOOOI, CHICOS, VAMOS *grita Usopp desde la puerta principal*

(El primero en bajar es Law, seguido de Sanji y Zoro y, finalmente, Luffy )

—Vamos, chicos, que llegaremos tarde al discurso del director *dice Usopp muy motivado*

(Después de eso salen todos juntos yendo en dirección a la estación del metro mientras hablan entre ellos)

(Mientras tanto, las chicas se preparan y se arreglan a toda prisa y salen juntas las tres)

—Justo como imaginaba *dice Robin desde la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso mientras las observa y ríe*

(Poco después, el grupo de chicos y chicas se encuentra en la estación de metro)

—HEEEEY, NAMI *gritan Luffy y los demás*

*Nami y las demás chicas se giran y se saludan con los chicos mientras Sanji se lanza a Nami*

—Namiii-swan, te echo mucho de menos *ojos de corazón*

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas *responde ella mientras entran en el metro*

*Tashigi y Koala observan a los chicos*

—Parece que no ha venido con ellos *dicen las dos al unísono*

—¿A qué os referís? *pregunta Usopp de manera inocente, pero Law interrumpe y dice*

—Hey, no veo a Zoro, ¿no ha subido con nosotros?

*Usopp se pone a pensar*

—No puede ser, si estaba a mi lado con Luffy… ¿A que sí, Luffy?

*Luffy, distraído, mirando por la ventana del metro como un niño*

—Cómo mola el metro *dice emocionado*

(Mientras tanto, Zoro)

*Observa a su alrededor y dice*

—¿Dónde se han metido los demás? Van a llegar tarde *piensa y mira a todas partes* ¿Por dónde estaba? Aaagghh, por aquí *señala y observa un bus y se sube en él*

(Mientras, los demás ya han llegado al instituto y están todos en el patio reunidos de pie delante de un pequeño podio donde solo hay un micro y algunos profesores)

*Se oyen unos murmullos entre los profesores y alumnos. Poco después, un profesor se dirige al micro*

—Bienvenidos, nuevos estudiantes. Soy el Profesor Shanks *mira a los estudiantes y exclama* ¡Oooh, cuántos estudiantes tenemos este año!

*Se oye un "Ejem" por parte de los profesores*

*Se gira hacia ellos y contesta*

—Vamos, vamos, no seáis tan serios, jajaja. Bueno, nuevos estudiantes, nos presento: somos vuestros profesores a lo largo del curso. Paso de daros la típica charla del insti, así que eso es tod-- *antes de que acabe la frase, una sombra aparece detrás de él*

—Hey, maldito pelirrojo, ¿quién te dio derecho a hacer la presentación? *dice furioso, a lo que interviene un profesor más serio pero con una espada gigante detrás de él*

—Director Garp, disculpe. El método de elección fue a suerte y le tocó a Shanks-sensei.

*Garp le mira y se calma algo, pero golpea a Shanks en la cabeza y lo lanza con los demás profesores*

(Nuestros chicos, junto con el resto de estudiantes, empiezan a hablar entre ellos sobre lo que está pasando)

—Jajajaja *empieza a reírse Luffy* Ese Shanks no va a cambiar nunca.

*Los demás le miran, se sorprenden y dicen al unísono*

—ESPERA, ESE ES EL HOMBRE QUE TANTO ADMIRAS *le miran extrañados y empiezan a hacer algo de jaleo*

(De mientras, en el podio, el Director Garp decide poner orden y hacer el discurso él mismo)

—SILENCIOO *todos, no saben por qué, se callan por una extraña presión* JEJEJE, muy bien. Soy el Director Garp y fundador de este instituto *sonríe intentando verse afable*  
Este instituto se fundó con unos ideales y un objetivo: que cuando os graduéis seáis fuertes, seáis personas de provecho en la sociedad, que conozcáis el significado de la justicia y la disciplina *remarca estos dos últimos conceptos* y los defendáis. El mundo es muy grande y está lleno de peligros, y para sobrevivir tenéis que ser fuertes, desarrollar vuestra fortaleza y vuestro poder para así sobrevivir y poder avanzar. Algún día, esta fuerza servirá para protegeros o proteger a las personas que más queréis.

*Todos oyen el discurso y piensan de sí mismos: algunos se emocionan, otros se mantienen en silencio, puede que alguno no haga caso o esté distraído, pero que alguno también se grabe estas palabras en la mente y el fondo de su corazón*

*Breve pausa y con un tono más calmado*

—Este instituto se llama OnePiece, porque su objetivo es que cuando os graduéis seáis una pieza de este mundo, que os convirtáis en una pieza motora que haga avanzar el mundo junto con sus valores, que seáis hombres y mujeres de justicia y disciplina *remarca* y de provecho *miradita a Shanks* Esto es todo. Disfrutad de una vida escolar, también es bueno divertirse, y respetad la ley y la Mari... digo… autoridades *finaliza el discurso*

*Se oye el silencio, después murmuros que se convierten en una gran ovación para Garp*

(Después del discurso glorioso del director, uno de los profesores explicó algunas normas del instituto, además de dividir el grupo en clases)

*Mientras nuestro grupo se dirigía a clase comentando la impresión del director y algunos rumores sobre él, aparece Zoro por uno de los pasillos todo lleno de hojas y algo sucio*

*Grita Usopp*

—¡¡UWAAAH, ZORO!!

—¿Dónde te habías metido? *le riñe Nami mientras los otros le recuerdan lo tarde que ha llegado*

—¿No puedes llegar a un lugar sin perderte nunca? *le pregunta Sanji sarcásticamente, lo que hace que Zoro se enfade*

—¿Qué has dicho, amante de las sartenes ?

—¿A quién has llamado amante de las sartenes, loco de las espadas sin orientación? *responde Sanji, y empiezan a forcejear un poco mientras los demás observan; justo cuando Nami y Usopp iban a intervenir, aparece uno de los profesores*

*Observa y se dirige a ellos*

—Vosotros, dejad de pelearos y dirigíos a vuestra clase *dice en tono serio*

*Zoro gira la cabeza pretendiendo contestar a al profesor, pero se queda impactado al observarlo bien, sobre todo sus rasgos y esos ojos penetrantes y la espada negra que lleva consigo*

—No puede ser *aparta a Sanji hacia los demás y se dirige al profesor*

—Tú eres Ojo de Halcón, ¿verdad? Luch--- *el profesor interrumpe a Zoro y con ojos fríos dice*

—Id a vuestra clase ahora, y si tienes algún asunto conmigo, déjalo para después de clases *se gira y sigue su camino sin dar a Zoro tiempo de contestar*

*Zoro golpea la pared y sonríe muy impaciente*

*Los demás no entienden la situación y preguntan a Zoro mientras Luffy mira por la ventana del segundo segundo piso y ve a Garp, a lo que instintivamente se esconde*

*Law lo ve y le pregunta*

—Hey, Luffy, ¿qué haces?

*A lo que Luffy le responde*

—Ssssshttt, calla, no digas mi nombre. Vámonos a clase todos ahora *coge a todos del cuello y los arrastra hasta ella mientras suda una gota de sudor frío*

(Una vez en clase, todos se reúnen en pequeños grupos o están solos mientras aún no llegan los profesores)

*Se abré la puerta de golpe, se ve a alguien entrando, pero cae y rueda, se da contra la mesa con la frente y empieza a gritar de dolor, lo que le hace dar unos pasos para atrás, vuelve a resbalar y cae por una ventana que justamente había abierto Law para que entrara aire fresco*

*Después de eso se hizo el silencio y todo el mundo se quedó completamente sorprendido, menos Law, que tenía una cara de horror y sorpresa*

(Un tiempo antes, después de acabar el discurso y antes de reunirse con alumnos, los profesores se dirigen a la sala del director)

*Juntos van tres profesores*

—Shanks-sensei, parece que va a empezar el curso con una bronca del Director Garp, yohohohoho *dice un profesor literalmente esquelético pero con ropas deslumbrantes y pelo a lo afro*

—Seh, eso parece. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer? ¿No se supone que está ocupado? Además, este año se matricula un chico que conozco *dice algo nostálgico*

—Oh, qué coincidencia, a mí me pasa lo mis--- *sin acabar la frase, el tercer profesor se estampa con una pared por descuido y cae al suelo*

—Hey, ¿estás bien? *dice Shanks*

—Yohohohohoho, tan torpe como siempre *dice el profesor esquelético mientras el tercer profesor, vestido con una capa de plumas negras, intenta aguantar el dolor*

*Justo en ese mismo momento pasa por allí el Director Garp, al que se le iluminan los ojos, y coge a Shanks del cuello*

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar *dice con un tono de voz amenazante*

—Pero yo tengo clase, soy tutor *intenta usar como excusa para irse, pero Garp observa al profesor con la capa de plumas negras levantándose y le dice con una sonrisa*

—Cora-sensei, ¿podría ocuparse de la tutoría de Shanks-sensei?

*A lo que Cora-sensei responde sin más remedio*

—Sí, por supuesto. Si usted me lo pide, Director…

*Garp, con una sonrisa satisfecha, coge la carpeta de Shanks-sensei y se la da a Cora-sensei*

—Perfecto *dice Garp mientras se la da y arrastra a Shanks hacia su despacho sin forma humana de escapar*

*Mientras se marchan, Cora-sensei revisa la carpeta de Shanks y observa un nombre que reconoce perfectamente, lo que le alegra mucho, y su cara hace una sonrisa muy exagerada*

—Brook-sensei, me voy para la clase *dice con la sonrisa al profesor esquelético*

—Waah, qué miedo da esa cara *responde Brook-sensei mientras Cora-sensei se marcha*

*Cora-sensei llega delante de la puerta cerrada de clase y respira hondo, mentalizándose y diciéndose a sí mismo: "Tengo que dar una buena impresión, no le puedo fallar", una y otra vez hasta que decide abrir la puerta*


	2. OPHS Capítulo 2

(Fuera en el suelo se encuentra Cora-sensei inconsciente, y desde la ventana de donde cayó, Law grita)

—CORA-SAAAANN, CORA-SAAAAN, ¿ESTÁS BIEN? *muy preocupado, sale de la clase para ver cómo está corriendo por los pasillos, y saltando desde el primer piso llega a donde está Cora-sensei y lo examina* Uuuff... Por suerte, solo está inconsciente y con algunos golpes *se alegra mientas aparece un chico de curso superior que estaba saltándose las clases*

—Fufufufu *ríe y mira a Law a los ojos, sonriente* Has perdido la mirada que tanto me gustaba, Law.

*Law, sorprendido por la aparición de este chico con unas gafas y una capa de plumas rosa*

—¡¿Joker?! *se enfada*

—No me llames por ese nombre. Aquí, además, estudio. Aquí soy de un curso superior al tuyo.

*Mientras hablaban Law y este chico desconocido, se despierta Cora-sensei sin que ellos se den cuenta y dice* Cierto, Law, debes llamarlo Doffy-senpai *dice con una sonrisa, lo que deja sorprendidos a los otros dos*

—¡¡Corazon!! *dice, enojado, lo que hace que Cora-sensei se moleste, sacando la vena de profesor, y le diga*

—Aquí debes llamarme Cora-sensei, ¿recuerdas? Además, ¡¿qué haces otra vez saltándote las clases?! ¡¿Es que no quieres aprobar?!... *y así media hora de discurso y bronca, tanto a Law como a Doffy, hasta que suena la campana del almuerzo* Oh, ya es la hora del almuerzo *respira hondo y dice* No diré más por hoy, pero recordad que sois estudiantes de prepa/bachillerato.

*Law se toma las palabras de Cora-sensei en serio y se despide para volver con los demás*

—Gracias por sus palabras, Cora-sensei. Adiós. Y Doffy-senpai, ya no soy el que era antes, gracias a Cora-sensei. Él es mi salvador. Por eso, si le haces algo… *dice con un tono más serio y una mirada asesina* lo pagarás muy caro.

*Doffy, al ver la expresión y oír sus palabras, sonríe y dice*

—No tengo motivos para hacerle algo a mi hermano, pero no creas que me olvidé de ti, fufufufu.

*Dicho eso, Doffy se marcha, relajado cual gamberro, y Law y Cora-sensei se despiden y se separan, Law en busca de sus amigos y Cora-sensei hacia el bar donde se reúne con otros profesores*

(Paralelamente a estos acontecimientos, en la clase)

*Mientras observan por la ventana lo que pasa abajo*

—Creo que es mejor ir a buscar al profesor *dice Tashigi, convencida, a lo que los demás contestan al unísono*

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor *se apartan de la ventana todos y vuelve Usopp a cerrarla por si acaso*

*Reunidos, Sanji dice*

—Bueno, ¿quién irá a la sala de profes?

*A lo que Nami contesta sonriente*

—Hagámoslo a suertes *saca unos pequeños papeles doblados* Vamos, coged uno cada uno.

*El primero es Luffy, que coge el del medio y lo abre*

—Aquí hay un símbolo del Berry.

*A lo que Nami contesta*

—Eso significa que te has salvado. Vamos, coged todos uno.

*Todos los demás cogen uno y lo abren*

—¿Qué pasa si hay una calavera? *pregunta Zoro*

—Eso significa que te ha tocado ir a buscar al profe *contesta Nami*

—No pienso ir con este, seguro que se pierde al cruzar la puerta de clase *dice Sanji mientras muestra el papelito con la calavera*

—Quién querría ir con un loco de las sartenes, pervertido *dice Zoro, enfadado*

—¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, LOCO DE LAS ESPADAS SIN ORIENTACIÓN? *replica Sanji, a lo que Zoro pone la mano en su cintura como si buscara su espada mientras le grita*

—¿QUÉ HAS DICHO TÚ, CABRÓN, ESTUPIDO COCINERO DE SEGUNDA?

*Lo que hace a Sanji enfadarse y apartar las mesas para pelear. Viendo cómo acaba la cosa, Usopp decide ir él a buscar al profe algo desanimado*

—¿Por qué esos dos siempre se llevan tan mal? *suspira mientras anda por el pasillo que lleva a la sala de profesores y ve un edificio rodeado de un jardín interior en medio de lo que debería ser la sala de profesores* ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hace este castillo de estilo tan tradicional aquí? *se pregunta a sí mismo mientras observa el jardín con un estilo tradicional japonés y un pequeño estanque koi* Bueno, no sé yo si este será el lugar correcto. Además, no parece que haya nadie *entra dentro y ve una señal que indica "Sala de profesores", a lo que Usopp se alegra, sigue la indicación y, feliz, abre una puerta sin previo aviso y entra* Perdo... ¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *chillando como una niña y pegando un salto para atrás mientras le caen lágrimas*

(Unos segundos antes)

*Los dos profesores que están en la sala de profesores disfrutan de la tranquilidad mirando el jardín mientras hablan y se fuman unos puros*

*Al abrir la puerta Usopp sin previo aviso, los dos hombres, con sus rostros atemorizadores y los puros en la boca, dirigen a Usopp una mirada fulminante* *Uno de ellos levanta levemente su brazo, el cual no tiene mano pero sí un gran garfio dorado, y pregunta con voz grave y aire de mafioso a Usopp*

—¿Qué quieres, chico?

*Usopp, aún asustado, no es capaz de articular una palabra entendible*

—EHJ... JHF... FALJGDY... ¡GOMENASAII! *cierra la puerta y se marcha corriendo por el pasillo, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana*

*Los dos profesores, perplejos por lo que acaba de pasar, se miran y uno dice*

—¿Quién era ese chico?

*A lo que el otro profesor de pelo blanco responde*

—Ni idea, estos chicos de hoy en día... *dicho esto, deciden no dar importancia al asunto y siguen como si nada hubiera pasado*

*Usopp sigue corriendo por el pasillo llorando y gritando*

—¡PENSÉ QUE IBA A MORIR!... ¡QUÉ SALA DE PROFES NI QUÉ LEÑES, ESO ES UNA REUNIÓN DE MAFIOSOS, ESO ES LO QUE ES!

*Pasando por allí cargando unos papeles y escuchando los gritos de Usopp aparece Sabo, que, curioso, le pregunta*

—Hey, Usopp, ¿qué...?

*Usopp, corriendo, ignora a Sabo como si no lo hubiera visto y se dirige directo a la clase*

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? *dice, extrañado y viendo que viene del edificio de profesores* Bueno, ya le preguntaré después. Tengo que llevar estos documentos al Director Garp *dice pensando en voz alta*

(Por otra parte)

*Usopp llega a clase nervioso y respirando fuertemente, lo que deja atónitos a los demás alumnos*

—Oíd, chicos, tenemos que dejar este instituto. Hay gente muy peligrosa, ¡la sala de profesores ha sido tomada por mafiosos! *dice, impaciente*

*Los demás, escuchando lo que dice Usopp, empiezan a reírse sin parar y Nami suelta*

—¿Se puede saber a dónde has ido?

*Usopp contesta*

—¡A la sala de profesores, ya lo he dichoooo!

*A lo que Nami contesta extrañada*

—¿Y no te has encontrado con Zoro y Sanji?

*Usopp se tranquiliza un momento, se pone la mano en la perilla en pose de pensar e intenta recordar todo el tramo que ha hecho corriendo*

—Pues... no. OH, pero me he encontrado con Sabo-senpai...

*Lo que despierta la curiosidad de Luffy*

—¿Con mi hermano ? Mmh... Oh, recuerdo que me dijo que a la hora del almuerzo fuéramos hacia el techo de la escuela *dice como si no fuera importante, con una sonrisa boba*

(Justo en ese mismo momento, a través de la puerta abierta entran volando Sanji y Zoro, que se chocan contra la mesa del profesor)

*Después de esto entra un profesor pelirrojo murmurando algo y con el dedo meñique limpiándose los oídos, y se dirige a su mesa*

—Buenos días, chicos y chicas. Soy vuestro tutor. Me podéis llamar Shanks-sensei *dice con una sonrisa; después mira a la clase, extrañado, y pregunta*  
¿No debería estar aquí Cora-sensei?

*Los alumnos le miran con cara interrogativa y él responde*

—¿Un hombre rubio con la cara maquillada y un gran abrigo de plumas negras? ¿No ha venido? *pregunta extrañado, a lo que Koala levanta el brazo y dice, poniéndose de pie*

—Antes entró un hombre parecido a esa descripción, pero se golpeó unas cuantas veces y se tiró por la ventana...

*Shanks-sensei mira hacia la ventana*

—Siendo él, estará bien. Pues bueno, sigamos con la clase *Shanks empieza a explicar sobre las asignaturas mientras los alumnos le prestan completa atención* Bueno, ¿tienen alguna pregunta hasta aquí?

*Koala, curiosa, levanta la mano y pregunta señalando a los dos chicos inconscientes en el suelo al lado de su mesa*

—¿Qué les ha pasado? *como si no fuera más que una pregunta trivial, y Shanks responde*

—¿Oh, estos dos? Se estaban peleando en el pasillo y no me hacían caso. Por eso los dejé inconscientes y los llevé a la clase.

*Koala se sorprende por la respuesta, mientras que Nami se pone una mano en la cara pensando en lo burros que son esos dos, Luffy riendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y Tashigi extrañada observa a Shanks y piensa: "Solo tiene un brazo. ¿Cómo ha cargado y lanzado a los dos?... ¿Cómo de fuerte es?", sospechando*

—Si no hay más preguntas, vamos a las presentaciones, que nos queda poco tiempo para el almuerzo *dice Shanks, y señala a Luffy confiado* Preséntate. Di tu nombre y algo sobre ti.

*Luffy, contento como si esperara este momento, se levanta, se quita el sombrero y se lo pone sobre el pecho con cara seria*

—Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy. Asisto a este instituto por obligación de mi abuelo... Me gusta mucho comer y pasar el tiempo con mis nakamas *con una mirada llena de determinación* Algún día seré digno de devolver este sombrero a su propietario *Shanks, escuchando las palabras de Luffy, lo observa afable y con una sonrisa, como si observara el pasado y el presente a la vez, y alegrándose de estos momentos y las palabras de Luffy* Oh, sí, casi lo olvido *volviéndose a poner el sombrero bien, subiéndose a la mesa del profesor y levantando las manos de pie con una sonrisa* ¡¡VOY A SER EL FUTURO REY DE LOS PIRATAS!!

(Al empezar el discurso de Luffy)

*Los demás chicos se sorprenden mucho al ver ese Luffy serio, como si no se tratara de una simple presentación, lo que les hace recordar pequeños trozos y sucesos del pasado que empiezan a cobrar sentido con estas palabras, incluidos Zoro y Sanji, que recién despertaron con la voz de Luffy pero se mantienen en silencio, escuchando hasta que acaba*

—Muy bien, jajajaja. Menudo sueño tienes. Lucha por él *dice Shanks, que piensa a quién elegir siguiente, mira los nombres de la lista y dice* El siguiente será Trafalgar Water Law *mira a los alumnos esperando respuesta de alguien, pero no dicen nada*

*Levanta la mano Usopp y dice*

—Bueno, verás, Shanks-sensei, en cuanto cayó ese tío ra... Digo Cora-sensei, él se fue de la clase para ir a socorrerle.

*Shanks no le da importancia al caso, decide no ponerle falta y dice despreocupadamente*

—Bueno, pues preséntate tú mismo.

*Lo que pone algo nervioso a Usopp*

—Emm... bueno... *pensando en qué decir, y decide hacer como Luffy* Mi nombre es Usopp y mi sueño es convertirme en un gran guerrero de los mares y ser súper conocido *dice, apasionado y con determinación* Además, soy el mejor tirador de la historia y capitán de miles de soldados, tengo un ejército de millones de seguidores y soy considerado un dios para muchos *dice este último trozo con su voz de mentiroso y dejándose llevar por sus historias y mentiras*

—Sí, vale, ya es suficiente, siéntate. Siguiente... *dice Shanks, como si de un dolor de cabeza se tratara escucharle, a lo que mira a una chica con gafas y pinta disciplinaria* Tú, preséntate *señala a Tashigi, que se levanta manteniéndose rígida y formal*

—Mi nombre es Tashigi. Mis valores se basan en la disciplina y el honor. Mi sueño es llegar a servir a los ciudadanos como una autoridad justa y luchar contra el mal y la injusticia *dice con voz firme y haciendo un saludo militar por acto reflejo*

—Bueno, sigamos con vosotros dos *mira al suelo donde están Sanji y Zoro y los golpea con el pie, haciendo parásitas mientras les dice* ¿Cuánto más pensáis dormir?

*El primero en levantarse es Zoro y después lo hace Sanji, pero justo en ese mismo momento suena la campana del almuerzo*

—Muy bien, chicos, es la hora del almuerzo *Shanks-sensei cierra su carpeta y se va el primero como si nada, pero vuelve en unos segundos y añade* Ah, por cierto, después del almuerzo no tenéis clase vosotros, así que podéis iros o quedaros en el instituto *sonríe y se va sin dar más explicaciones*

*Los alumnos, sorprendidos por la rapidez de los acontecimientos, se quedan en blanco unos segundos hasta que Luffy rompe el silencio*

—Hey, chicos, vamos al techo *dice, sonriente, a lo que los demás deciden aceptar e ir, pero antes Nami se acerca a Koala y Tashigi*

—Venid vosotras también. Puede ser divertido *dice con una sonrisa, y, viendo que no pueden decirle que no, aceptan sin más*

(Mientras, Law, después de despedirse de Cora-sensei, vuelve a clase y se encuentra a todos en el pasillo de cara)

—Hey, chicos, ¿a dón...? *dice con su voz grave y fría, pero sin acabar la frase Luffy lo agarra sonriente*

—Ven tú también, Torao.

*Lo que deja a Law sorprendido*

—Pero ¿a dónde? *pregunta, nervioso*

—¿Y qué importa eso? *responde Luffy*

—Eh, Law, vamos hacia el techo, creo *responde Usopp*

(Después de pasar por delante del edificio de profesores, dejando un poco boquiabiertos a todos menos Usopp, encuentran unas escaleras y suben hasta arriba, donde encuentran una puerta que abre Luffy de golpe).

*Justo al pasar todos sopla una ráfaga de viento que acompaña a unos aplausos y palabras en diferentes tonos*

—¡BIENVENIDOS A ONE PIECE HIGH SCHOOL!


	3. OPHS Capítulo 3

(Dos horas antes del patio, en el despacho del director, el Director Garp trata ciertos asuntos con Shanks-sensei)

—¡¡¡Maldito pelirrojo!!! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer el discurso de esa manera?! *dice, enfadado y como si temiera algo* ¡¡Ponte a trabajar como un profesor en serio!!

*Shanks, despreocupado, responde*

—Vamos, un discurso no es lo mío. Además, esos chicos aún empiezan, no debemos darles mucho la tabarra.

*Lo que hace enfurecer a Garp, quien le estira la oreja y grita*

—¡¡¡SEGURO QUE QUERÍAS METERLE MÁS ESTUPIDECES A MI NIETO LUFFY!!! *Shanks aparta los ojos, como si le hubieran descubierto*¡PUÑO DEL AMOR! *golpea a Shanks y lo envía volando, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared; después suspira y se calma* Ahora hablemos en serio *cambia el todo de voz a uno más serio y sincero* Los problemas no cesan... *suspira* Ahora entiendo la carga de responsabilidades de Sengoku cuando estaba al frente de la Marina.

*Mientras, Shanks se mueve hacia Garp quitándose el polvo de encima*

—Director Garp, no se preocupe *dice más serio y confiado* Tenemos grandes estudiantes y profesores de primera. Va a ir bien.

*Garp mira a Shanks con desagrado*

—Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo diga un profesor de tercera como tú *vuelve a suspirar y susurra* De aquí a poco va a haber más problemas entre los supervisores... estudiantes transferidos... visitantes... *vuelve a suspirar*

—Vamos, vamos, Garp, anímese.

*A lo que Garp le mira con ojos asesinos*

—¡Soy el DIRECTOR GARP! ¡No te dirijas a mí de manera tan informal, ESTÚPIDO PELIRROJO!

(Justo en ese mismo momento se oye un "TOC, TOC" en la puerta del despacho y se abre, interrumpiéndolos)

*Garp observa entrar dos siluetas que se mantienen en la sombra, sin mostrar sus rostros*

*Shanks les saluda amablemente*

—Buenos días, Sunny y Merry.

*Garp, poniéndose la mano en la cara, esperando la peor noticia posible, pregunta*

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

*A lo que uno de ellos responde*

—¡¡¡ESE PAR DE HERMANOS HA VUELTO A DESTRUIR UNO DE LOS CUARTOS!!! *dice con ojos asesinos*

*La otra, moviéndose feliz como una niña, dice*

—En mi caso, solo dejan la ropa interior tirada por allí.

*Garp, moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro con resignación, contesta*

—Tomad las medidas que queráis.

*A lo que inmediatamente Sunny sonríe malignamente*

—Perfecto *y después desaparece*

—Muchas gracias por los consentimientos, Director Garp *dicho esto, Merry también desaparece*

*Garp se sienta en su silla de director y sigue debatiendo algunos asuntos especiales con Shanks hasta que se oye un grito proveniente de más abajo*

(El grito de Usopp, para ser exactos) 

*Garp, ya cansado, mira a Shanks y piensa en voz alta*

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa en esta maldita escuela que no se puede estar tranquilo?...

*Shanks se mueve hacia la ventana, ve una sombra corriendo por los pasillos y piensa en voz alta*

—Wooow, parece que alguien acaba de romper los récords de velocidad.

*Garp, metido en sus pensamientos, coge unos documentos y empieza a hacer su trabajo como director resignado*

—Shanks-sensei, ya estoy cansado, vuelve a tu clase.

*Lo que alegra a Shanks, que mueve un poco las articulaciones y sonríe*

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos, Garp.

*Se le empiezan a notar unas venas en la cabeza y grita a pleno pulmón, dejando sordo unos segundos a Shanks*

—¡¡¡QUE SOY EL DIRECTOOOOOOOOR GARP PARA TI!!!

(En esos mismos momentos, en el otro lado de la puerta, está Sabo dudando de si entrar o no)

*Shanks, medio sordo, abre la puerta para escaparse a su clase y se encuentra a Sabo, pero no puede oír lo que dice*

—Buenos días, Shanks-sensei *le saluda y sonríe*

*Shanks hace unos gestos para decirle que no oye nada, así que decide irse a su clase*

—Muy bien, adiós, Shanks-sensei *dicho eso, entra en el despacho del director cargado con unos documentos*

—Buenos días, Abu... *piensa en el grito de antes* Director Garp *le pone unos cuantos documentos en la mesa* Estos son los documentos con los informes del instituto y...

*Garp, cansado, no escucha lo que dice, así que se relaja, se estira y se mete el dedo en la nariz*

—Buenos días, Sabo. ¿Cómo va el Consejo Estudiantil?

*Sabo, algo sorprendido, responde*

—Bien. La verdad, estoy pensando en buscar a dos candidatos de primer curso para que se unan.

*Mientras mira el techo*

—Oh, es bueno eso. Mmm... ¿Y a Ace cómo le va?

*Duda un poco antes de responder y piensa en algo*

—Le va bien. Todos los clubes deportivos se pelean por él, pero siendo como es no creo que se una a ninguno.

*Pensativo*

—Ya veo... Mmmm...

*Sabo respira calmadamente, pensado "Salvados", y coge una hoja del montón*

—Director, me gustaría que firmara esta autorización.

*Garp no muestra interés, hace como si nada y firma sin preguntar nada*

—Muchas gracias, Director Garp *coge la hoja, se despide y se va*

*Mientras se marcha, Garp mira el montón de documentos que ha dejado y se sorprende*

—¡¡¿¿EEEHH??!! ¡¡¿¿DE DÓNDE HAN SALIDO ESTOS…??!!

(Sabo dirigiéndose al techo)

—Uuuf... *suspira* Me he salvado por poco y en el techo ya está todo preparado *sonríe y se dirige impaciente hacia allí*

(Por otra parte, Shanks)

—Aaaahh~ Ese viejo me va a dejar sordo un día de estos *se pone el meñique en la oreja derecha mientras se dirige a clase, pero cuando está a punto de llegar se encuentra a dos alumnos peleándose* Hey, chicos, no está permitido pelearse en los pasillos *los dos alumnos ignoran al profesor, haciendo que a este se le acabe la paciencia y los golpee* Mmmm~ Mierda, los he dejado KO *suspira y con una mano carga a los dos sin dificultad* Cada año los alumnos son más débiles y tontos.

*Después, al llegar a la clase, escucha a los alumnos hablando y haciendo ruido, así que decide lanzar a los dos alumnos por la puerta abierta*

—Vamos a poner un poco de orden *después de lanzarlos, entra*

(Mientras tanto, en las clases de segundo)

—Boa, Boa, ¿vienes después a la hora del patio? *preguntan unas chicas, a lo que Boa, superior, responde*

—No, tengo asuntos más importantes *y se sonroja al pensar en ellos*

*Las chicas empiezan a preguntar y curiosear sobre esos "asuntos importantes", emocionadas, pero se acerca un chico que las interrumpe*

—Hey, Boa, a la hora del patio a la terraza *dice, despreocupado y sonriente de confianza*

—¡Kyaaa~~! *las chicas, emocionadas, gritan, cogen a Boa y se la llevan*

—Hey, chicas, espera... d...*intenta responder Boa, pero las chicas la rodean, todas emocionadas*

—¡Entonces sus asuntos son estar con ACE-SAMA! *piensan todas ellas, emocionadísimas e imaginando a Ace*

—¡EEH, NOO! Un chico tan vulgar no me interesa *dice, superior, a lo que las chicas responden con una sonrisa malévola*

—Vamos, Boa, no hace falta esconderlo. Tú eres la chica más guapa del instituto y Ace-sama es el chico más sexy y guapo del instituto, y un as en los deportes. Es perfecto.

*Dejan volar la imaginación un rato mientras Boa se pone una mano en la cabeza, pensado "Estas chicas están perdidas", y dice, fría*

—A mí no me gusta ese descarado maleducado *suspira un poco y en voz baja y suave añade* A mí me... me gusta su hermano.

*Se tapa la cara toda roja con las manos, a lo que las chicas gritan de emoción y dicen*

—¡Te refieres a SABO-SAMA, KYAA~! El hermano de Ace-sama es el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y es súper elegante, y muy bueno en los estudios y los deportes. Además, es muy simpático y amable *imaginan a sabo* Esos dos son los chicos más codiciados en el instituto, Boa, pero siendo tú haríais muy buena pareja.

*Boa, con dolor de cabeza y completamente indignada, hace una cara de asco*

—¡¡No habéis entendido nada!! A mí me gusta Luffy. Él es el único hombre digno que existe y el futuro Rey de los Piratas.

*Las chicas, perplejas, no saben cómo reaccionar y piensan: "Bueno, si a ella le gusta deberíamos apoyarla como sus amigas que somos"*

*Las chicas asienten entre ellas y dicen*

—Boa, te ayudaremos a conseguir a ese tal Luffy.

*A lo que Boa responde*

—Vosotras no tenéis ni el derecho a llamarlo por su nombre. Él es completamente mío *hace su pose típica mientras, justo en ese momento, entra el profesor y llama la atención a Boa*

—Boa y compañía, volved a vuestro sitio *dice, serio, con una mirada penetrante mientras se mueve hacia su mesa y observa* ¿Dónde están los que faltan?

*Robin se levanta y responde*

—Mihawk-sensei, Doffy se ha saltado la clase y Ace estaba aquí, pero se fue, así que también se está saltando la clase. En cuanto a Sabo, tenía trabajo en el Consejo Estudiantil, y los demás no lo sé.

*Mihawk, serio, decide ignorarlos y comenzar la clase de literatura que dura hasta la hora del patio*

(Mientras, Ace)

*Sube al tejado del instituto cargando mesas y otras cosas*

—Con esto bastará *le suena el móvil y responde* Hey, Penguin, ¿ya lo tienes todo? *dice Ace por el móvil, a lo que él responde*

—Más o menos *se oye un ruido metálico, como de sartén, por el móvil*

—Hey, Penguin, ¿qué ha sido eso? *dice Ace*

—No te preocupes, solo son unas personas que conocía *se empiezan a oír muchos ruidos metálicos y una risa psicópata* Ace, tendré la comida preparada de seguro.

*Ace decide no preguntar sobre el tema y mira la hora*

—Bueno, sobre todo no tardes... *cuelga porque oye a alguien abrir la puerta de la terraza*

—Heey, Ace *entra Sabo buscando a Ace y mira alrededor, viendo mesas colocadas en las que hay botellas de refrescos y alguna de sake también, sillas puestas desordenadamente pero creando una sensación agradable* Parece que está todo listo *dice, todo feliz y algo emocionado, a lo que contesta Ace igual*

—Sí, todo está preparado. Va a ser una gran bienvenida para nuestro hermanito.

*Los dos, emocionados, empiezan a poner los últimos retoques de la decoración de fiestas mientras van viniendo los demás invitados*

—Yohohoho, qué fantástica decoración *entra Brook-sensei cargando un violín; Sabo y Ace se asustan un poco, casi haciendo caer algunas cosas, y gritan al unísono*

—¡¡YA PODRÍAS AVISAR QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!!

*Mientras, en la puerta, entran Robin y Boa, que miran lo increíblemente preparado que está todo y dicen una a la otra*

—Qué bien preparado está todo.

*A lo que Sabo contesta*

—La mayor parte la hizo Ace.

*A lo que Boa, sorprendida, responde*

—¿En serio? Increíble, no sabía que "maleducado" podía hacer cosas como estas.

*Robin, también sorprendida pero observando con cuidado cada detalle*

—Te ha quedado increíblemente bien todo. Esto no es fácil de hacer, como parece.

*A lo que Ace, algo vergonzoso y rudo, dice*

—Dejadme en paz.

*Justo en ese momento suena la campana del patio, lo que alerta a todos, y acaban de ponerse en sus puestos y cerrar la puerta para esperar en silencio, pero se oyen algunos murmullos*

—Hey, Sabo, muévete más para allá...

—Oh, perdón... Espera, ya...

—Yo debo ponerme delante para que sea la primera que vea...

—Vamos, silencio, que estarán al llegar...

—Miraré si llegan por las escaleras... fufufu... 

—Ya lo hago yo, espera... Parece que ya llegan. Están al tocar, preparaos todos...

—Aparta, Ace, yo voy a ser la primera que vea...

—No, aparta tú, chica loca...

—Vosotros dos, dejad de pelear.

*Se oyen unas voces y un ruido en la puerta; todos, preparados, esperan a que se abra del todo, dejando que impacten de lleno los rayos del sol y entrar una corriente de viento acompañada de los aplausos de todos, y gritan al unísono felices y sonrientes*

—¡BIENVENIDOS A ONE PIECE HIGH SCHOOL!

*Dejando atónitos a sus amigos, y Luffy, sorprendido, se lanza a sus hermanos*

—¡ACEEE, SABOOO!

*Los dos hermanos lo agarran y lo abrazan*

—Esta es tu fiesta por entrar en el instituto *dicen ambos, sonrientes y felices*

*Brook-sensei y Robin se acercan a Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Koala, Law, Zoro y Tashigi*

—También es una fiesta para vosotros, así que pasad.

*Todos ellos pasan y ven las mesas y la decoración, sorprendidos*

—Woow, qué bien está todo *dice Usopp mientras Zoro se fija en las botellas y Nami abraza a Robin, feliz*

—Muchas gracias, Robin-chan.

*Mientras, Tashigi se fija en la vista y, sobre todo, en el edificio de profesores que se ve perfectamente en el centro del recinto del instituto*

—Son increíbles las vistas, y ese edificio me parece tan perfecto…

*Brook oye el comentario, se pone a su lado y dice*

—Ese es el edificio de los profesores. Esa parte de allí es el despacho del director, y más para allá está la sala de profesores. Por cierto, ¿me muestras tus bragas? *sonríe terroríficamente mientras Tashigi se gira para ver quién le está hablando y se asusta, pegando un grito y escondiéndose detrás de Zoro*

—¡AAAAAHHH, UN ESQUELETO!

*Brook, algo decaído, responde*

—Eso me ha dolido en el corazón *sonríe* Aunque no tengo corazón, YOHOHOHOHO.

*Mientras, Boa observa a Luffy, feliz de ver a su amado tan contento por la fiesta, hasta que nota algo y ve a Koala observando igual que ella*

*Boa se dirige a ella y en tono superior dice*

—¡¡Tú, mujerzuela, deja de mirar a mi Luffy!!

*Koala, algo confusa y avergonzada, intenta evadir a Boa*

—No sé de qué me hablas... *se mueve hacia la mesa a beber algo, pero Boa la persigue y la acorrala*

—Conmigo no te hagas la tonta, estabas observando a Luffy. Él es mío, y como te acerqu...

*Koala responde algo fría*

—No estaba mirando a Luffy.

*Y Hancock contesta*

—Sí lo hacías. Te he visto, le mirabas con unos ojos d...

*Koala le tapa la boca con las manos y mira a todos lados para asegurarse de que no haya nadie*

—No estaba mirando a Luffy, te lo digo en serio.

*Boa ve la mirada de Koala, entiende que dice la verdad y se calma; se quita las manos de Koala de la cara, piensa y pregunta*

—Entonces, si no es a Luffy, ¿a quién mirabas? ¿A quién era? *Koala se sonroja un poco, pero no contesta, y Boa, para comprobar, dice* ¿Es Ace? *Koala cambia la cara y los ojos a unos vacíos; entonces Boa pregunta* Entonces es S...

*Koala vuelve a taparle la boca todo sonrojada a Boa y a mirar a los lados por si les escucha alguien*

—No digas más, por favor.

*Boa vuelve a apartar las manos y mira a Koala*

—No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Además, no entiendo qué ves en él, mi Luffy es mejor *y añade, celosa* Pero mi Luffy sigue siendo mío, ¿eh?

*Así, Koala y Boa empiezan a hablar entre ellas, volviéndose amigas*

*Por otro lado, Sanji se fija en la mesa y dice a los chicos*

—Hey, aquí hay bebidas y entrantes, pero no comida.

*Law, curioso, se acerca también a la mesa y añade*

—Tampoco hay pan...

*Lo que llama la atención a Luffy, que pregunta a Sabo y Ace*

—Cierto, empiezo a tener hambre. ¿No hay comida?

*A lo que Ace responde*

—Es verdad, la com...

*Se oye el fuerte ruido de una moto y golpes de sartenes, a lo que Robin y Boa ponen mala cara y piensan "No me digas que..." mientras Ace y Sabo piensan "No intentará..."*

—Hey, ¿de dónde viene ese ruido? *pregunta Usopp*

*Un segundo después se oye un ruido detrás de la puerta y entra una moto, destrozándola, y se ve conduciéndola una persona con un gorro de pingüino y una sartén en la mano, derrapando brutalmente y dejando a todos alucinados*

—¡WOOOOW, CÓMO MOLAAAA! *saltan Usopp y Luffy*

*Law, bastante sorprendido, dice*

—¡¡PENGUIN!!


	4. OPHS Capítulo 4

(Durante el patio en el bar de los profesores)

—Hey, Shanks-sensei, perdona por no poder hacerme cargo de su tutoría. —Se levanta Corazon disculpándose y, agachándose demasiado, golpea la mesa con la cara y se queda algunos segundos en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Shanks-sensei—. Bah... tranquilo, al final Garp me dejó irme pronto pa' clase. —Mientras se acomoda en el asiento.

—Los alumnos de este año tienen pinta de revoltosos —interviene Mihawk-sensei—. Es el primer día y ya están peleándose por los pasillos.

—Oh, yo también me encontré un par que no escuchaba al profesor —dice Shanks algo molesto—. Pero son sus años de oro y tienen que divertirse, así que es normal que esten así —relajado y sonriente.

—¿Usted qué piensa de los alumnos de este curso, Cora-sensei? —pregunta Mihawk, serio como siempre.

Pero, justo cuando iba a responder, aparece una sombra delante de la mesa.

—Buenos días, profesores. ¿Qué tal empezáis el nuevo curso? ¿Os pongo lo de siempre?

—Buenos días, Makino.

—Buenaaas, Makino.

—Ho... Hola, Maki... no-san —responde Cora-sensei.

—Cora, ya te dije que me llamaras "Maki". —Da la vuelta a la mesa, se acerca a Corazon y se agacha apoyando los brazos en la mesa—. Parece que fuera ayer cuando nosotros aún estudiábamos también y ahora tú eres un profesor muy joven y guapo —dice con una sonrisa, mirando a Cora-san.

—MA... ¡MAKI! —Nervioso, intenta levantarse y se golpea con la rodilla en la mesa; se vuelve para atrás, a punto de caerse, pero consigue mantener el equilibrio unos segundos y, cuando parecía que iba a mantenerse, se cae sobre Makino, de modo que quedan los dos en el suelo, uno encima del otro.

Makino, avergonzada, gira la cabeza algo roja.

—Co... Cora-san...

—GO... ¡GOMENASAAI! —grita Cora-sensei levantándose, y vuelve a su sitio mientras los demás contemplan la escenita.

—No, no pasa nada. Sigues tan torpe como siempre, jajajaja —dice, arreglándose y alegre como siempre—. Ahora os traigo vuestro café. —Seguidamente pasa por otras mesas mientras toma otros pedidos.

—Uuuuufff... —deja escapar un gran suspiro Cora-sensei mientras se da cuenta de que Mihawk y Shanks le están mirando fijamente—. Creo que iré a buscar a Law para ver cómo le va su primer día...

Con lo avergonzado que está, se marcha nervioso y tropieza con varias sillas.

—Mihawk… parece que los jóvenes de hoy en día no pierden el tiempo: se acaba de convertir en profesor y ya intenta ligar con la camarera. ¿No te parece? —dice Shanks-sensei con una cara burlona y dirigiéndose a Mihawk-sensei.

—Mientras no interfiera en sus deberes de profesor, puede hacer lo que le plazca, Shanks —responde Mihawk, inexpresivo.

—Va, no seas así, esto hay que celebrarlo. Además, ahora tengo de alumnos a Luffy y sus amigos. ¡Vamos a beber, hay que celebrarlo a lo grande! ¡MAKINO, TRAE SAKE, MUCHO SAKE PARA CELEBRARLO!

 

(Mientras, detrás de los dormitorios de los chicos)

—¡SÚUUUPEEEERRR ACABADO! —grita un hombre musculoso en tanga y camiseta hawaiana—. Ya he acabado de arreglar el dormitorio. Esto merece una buena bebida refrescante, ¿no crees, Sunny?

Sunny aparece con ojos de expresión asesina.

—¿Tienes eso que te pedí, Franky?

Franky, sonriente y confiado, asiente.

—Porrr supuesto que sí. Aquí tienes los cañones.

—Perfecto —sonríe Sunny malignamente, y desaparece tras coger los cañones, dirigiéndose hacia el instituto.

Franky levanta las gafas de sol mientras mira hacia dónde va; viendo que se dirige al instituto, decide levantarse y seguirle.

—¡SÚUUUUUUUPERRR MOTO PREPARADA!

Se sube a su moto con forma de rinoceronte y arranca con una sonrisa, como si de un gamberro motero se tratara.

 

(Terraza del instituto)

Apareciendo con una moto, destrozando la puerta y dando algunos giros para conseguir frenar la moto, se baja un chico con un gorro de pingüino que rápidamente abre el compartimento del vehículo con cajas de pizza de diferentes sabores.

—¡ACE! ¡SABO! Aquí traigo vuestro pedido.

Fijándose más en las personas que hay, reconoce algunas caras, pero sobre todo una en concreto, que se le acerca algo sorprendido.

—¡¿PENGUIN?! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? —dice Law.

A lo que él contesta:

—¡WOOOW, CAPITÁN LAW!

Pero antes de que puedan hablar, aparecen Ace y Sabo desde detrás de Penguin y lo golpean en la cabeza entre los dos.

—MALDITO ESTÚPIDO, ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?! —gritan aquellos.

—¡ES QUE NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ME HA COSTADO CONSEGUIR QUE NOS DEJARAN ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡SI EL ABUELO SE ENTERA, ESTAMOS MUERTOS! —grita Sabo enfadado mientras lo coge del cuello y lo zarandea.

Mientras Sabo grita a Penguin por la estupidez que acaba de cometer, un gran escalofrío recorre a Ace, dejándole una sensación algo desagradable y haciéndole pensar instintivamente en cierta persona...

—YOHOHOHO~ Vamos, calmaos, chicos. Si la arreglamos antes de que se entere el director Garp, haré la vista gorda por esta vez… AUNQUE SIN OJOS NO PUEDO TENER VISTA, YOHOHOHOHO~ —dice Brook mientras separa a Penguin de Sabo y anima a los demás a seguir con la fiesta.

A la vez, Luffy se acerca a su hermano Ace al verlo algo raro.

—Hey, Ace, ya has oído: no pasa nada. Vamos a comer —dice mientras le cae un poco de saliva al sentir el olor de la pizza recién hecha.

—Oh, Luffy. No es por eso... Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si acabara de pasar algo...

Dejando de lado a Ace, los demás alumnos empiezan a coger y poner las pizzas en la mesa.

—Hey, tienen muy buena pinta —dice Usopp mientras coge un trozo y se lo come.

—La masa, el tomate y el queso están bastante gustosos —dice Sanji mientas prueba un bocado y mira a las chicas, quedándose de piedra al ver la belleza de Boa.

Todos empiezan a conversar y divertirse, algunos de una forma más peculiar y otros a su manera más calmada y propia de sí mismos, hasta que de repente se oye una campana sonando que indica el final del patio.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta Luffy, que está al lado de Ace, y este responde:

—¿Eh? Nah, no te preocupes. Sigamos con la fiesta.

En esos momentos Brook-sensei se levanta, serio.

—Chicos, el patio se ha acabado y, como profesor, tengo unas obligaciones que cumplir. Así que… —Hace una pausa—. ¡TOCA CLASE DE MÚSICA AL AIRE LIBRE! —concluye mientras saca una guitarra con forma de tiburón y toca unas notas para animar más la fiesta—. I'M KING OF SOUL AND PARTY TIME, YOHOHOHOHO~

Justo en esos momentos se oye un ruido de cadenas y aparece un hombre de un salto, recogiendo su brazo gancho en el aire con una sonrisa.

—¿HE OÍDO "PARTY"? ¡SÚUUUUUUPEEEER PAAAARTYYY TIIIMEEE! —grita mientras hace una pose, y Ace Luffy, Usopp y Penguin admiran ese hombre con pinta de cíborg.

—¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!! ¡CÓOOOMOO MOOOOOLAA!

El cíborg, disfrutando de la reacción de los chicos, levanta sus gafas de sol.

—Hola, Franky-sensei —saluda Sabo con una sonrisa, educado.

—SABO, ¿CONOCES A ESTE TÍO TAN MOLÓN? —se acerca Luffy emocionado a Sabo.

—Él es Franky-sensei. Se encarga del mantenimiento del instituto y también enseña en algunas modalidades optativas —responde Robin mientras le ofrece una botella de cocacola a Franky-sensei.

—AUUURRR~ ¡ASÍ ES! —salta Franky mientras coge la cocacola y cambia el peinado por uno más molón, y siguen la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Brook-sensei se siente abatido por Franky al eclipsar su momento soul y se deprime en un rincón, al que Nami, Koala y Tashigi se acercan para intentar animarle.

—Aaaaah... Mi gran momento ha sido eclipsado... Noto mi corazón tan solitario... aunque no tengo corazón, yo... ho... ho...

Empiezan a aparecer unos fuegos fatuos alrededor de Brook-sensei mientras Tashigi coge valor e intenta animar al profesor.

—Sensei, vamos, ¿anímese?

Brook-sensei reacciona un poco y mira a las chicas, pensando cosas como: "Estas chicas se esfuerzan en animar a este profesor… Estoy seguro de que se convertirán en grandes alumnas... ¡Debo dar ejemplo como profesor!".

—¿Ya está mejor, sensei? —pregunta Koala.

—S... Si m... me animo... ¿SI ME ANIMO ME DEJARÉIS VER VUESTRAS BRAG-?

Antes de que acabara la frase, Nami le golpea enfadada la cabeza a Brook-sensei, dejándole un buen chichón.

—¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS! Vamos, chicas, hemos perdido el tiempo intentando animar a ese pervertido.

Aun después de ese golpe, Brook se vuelve a levantar, feliz y animado como siempre.

—YOHOHOHO, LAS ALUMNAS DE PRIMERO DAN MIEDO~ —dice mientras recoge su guitarra y empieza a tocar música con todo su soul.

Mientras, Boa intenta acercarse a Luffy, pero no lo consigue, ya que Ace siempre está de por medio.

—LUUUFFYY~, mira qué te he traído —dice Boa mostrándole un bento bien grande.

—HEY, APARTA, BRUJA —dice Ace, metiéndose en medio y poniéndole la mano en la cara a Boa para apartarla.

—¡¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO, ESTÚPIDO MONO SALVAJE?! —responde ella llena de ira.

Mientras discuten Ace y Boa, Luffy empieza a comerse el bento y a reír.

—SHISHISHISHI, qué bien os lleváis. —De repente mira alrededor y se fija en que falta Zoro—. Hey, Sabo, ¿has visto a Zoro? -pregunta, girándose hacia la puerta donde están él, Penguin y Law arreglando el destrozo de Penguin.

—Creo que dijo que iba al baño o algo así, pero hace rato ya de eso —responde con una sonrisa, girándose hacia Luffy.

 

(En algún lugar del instituto)

—¿Dónde se han metido todos? —Zoro ve una puerta y la abre—. ¿Un despacho? Es bastante grande...

Se acerca a una gran ventana y observa la terraza donde están celebrando la fiesta todos.

—¡OOOH, ALLÍ ESTÁN! —Sale del despacho corriendo y se pierde por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto—. ¡MIERDA, OTRA VEZ! —grita Zoro y, cuando se disponía a intentarlo una vez más, nota una mano en la espalda y una voz:

—Hola, chico. ¿Eres de primero? ¿Has visto a un chico llamado Law?

Cuando Zoro se gira para ver quién le habla, ve un rostro lleno de sangre que sonríe de manera exagerada.

—¡¡WAAAAAAAH, ¿QUÉ COÑO…?!!


	5. OPHS Capítulo 5

Poco después de que el descanso para el patio empezara y el director Garp se dirigiera al bar de siempre, recibe un mensaje con un lugar y una hora escritos en él. Yendo a la ciudad, Garp entra en un restaurante misteriosamente y se sienta a una mesa. Mientras, mira por la ventana, desde la que visiblemente se puede apreciar su instituto en la lejanía, hasta que un golpe en la mesa hace que se gire y ve a un hombre con un sombrero de chef bastante alto, bigote trenzado y una pata de palo.

—Cuánto tiempo, señor "Director". Bienvenido al Baratie —dice el hombre con pinta de chef, a lo que Garp contesta buscando un poco de guerra:

—¿Qué hay con esa cara tan seria, Zeff? Soy un cliente.

Manteniéndose calmado, Zeff se sienta delante de él con los brazos cruzados y contesta con arrogancia:

—¿Y qué es lo que trae a un pez gordo como tú a mi restaurante? ¿No deberías estar dando clase o algo? Sanji trabajó bastante para que le dejara ir a ese instituto; por ello, espero cierta calidad y dedicación.

—Ahhh... Sigues tan duro y terco como siempre... Quién habría pensado que el Gran Zeff se dedicaría tanto por criar a un niño... Sí, tendría que estar en el instituto, pero tengo una "reunión" importante —responde Garp soltando un suspiro, relajándose y acabando con un tono un poco malhumorado.

—Y parece que aquí llega —dice Zeff mirando la puerta del restaurante. A continuación, se levanta y va a por unas cartas con los platos del día.

 

Después de montar un pequeño espectáculo por los sucesos con Makino, Cora-sensei sale rápidamente del bar. Cruza la calle sin mirar y es atropellado por un camión de obras que manda su cuerpo por los aires. El camión frena repentinamente y salen de él cuatro personas: dos hombres bastante forzudos, uno ya mayor con barba y el otro más joven con gafas de sol y una especie de pincho en su cabeza, y los otros dos de apariencia bastante fuerte también.

Se acercan hasta el cuerpo ensangrentado de Corazon. Uno de los hombres, rubio, con un puro y ropa azul, se mantiene de pie con expresión seria mientras el otro, que lleva una paloma blanca en su hombro, examina su estado, pero súbitamente Cora-sensei se levanta, temblando.

—AAHH... Disculpad, no he mirado al cruzar...

Con la cara ensangrentada y visibles heridas por el cuerpo, Cora se despide de ellos con una sonrisa y se marcha hacia el instituto.

Los hombres del camión, sin saber qué decir y viendo que el tío al que han atropellado se ha marchado sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada, deciden volver al vehículo y hacer como que nada de eso ha pasado.

Cora-sensei, al llegar al instituto, se encuentra con un chico de pelo verde.

—Voy a preguntar a ese chico... Oh, cierto, casi lo olvido: mi imagen de profesor. —Cora-sensei intenta arreglarse un poco, hace un poco más grave su voz e intenta sonreír—. Hola, muchacho. ¿Eres de primero? ¿Has visto a un joven llamado Law?

Cuando el chico de pelo verde se gira para ver quién le habla, ve un rostro lleno de sangre que sonríe de manera exagerada.

—¡¡WAAAAAAAH, ¿QUÉ COÑO…?!! —Instintivamente, Zoro se aleja unos pasos de él.

—No deberías hablar así delante de un profesor —responde Cora con educación, pero aún con la sonrisa exagerada.

—¡¿PROFESOR?! ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡PARECES UN... UN PSICÓPATA! —grita Zoro, cabreado por el susto que se ha llevado.

—Bueno, ¿conoces a un chico de primero llamado Law? —pregunta Cora-sensei, a lo que Zoro responde un poco malhumorado:

—Sí, está con Luffy y los demás... Estábamos en una fiesta en la terraza.

Al oír las palabras de Zoro, Cora-sensei piensa: "¿Fiesta? ¿Con compañeros de clase? Ha hecho amigos en su primer día... Qué bien, Law, me alegro mucho por ti". Entonces el ruido de una gran explosión viene de lo que parece la terraza del instituto.

—Pero qué coñ... Voy a ver qué ha pasado.

Inmediatamente Zoro, aun viendo el humo, empieza a correr por la dirección incorrecta.

—¡Espera! —grita Cora-sensei.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡TENGO PRISA, HE DE IR A AYUDAR A MIS AMIGOS!! —contesta Zoro.

—No es por allí... es por aquí... —dice Corazon mientras mira raro a Zoro.

Con Cora-sensei guiándole, empiezan a correr hacia la terraza; sin embargo, por perderse Zoro en cualquier cruce o esquina y caer y chocarse Corazon con cualquier pared, el corto viaje desde la entrada hasta la terraza se vuelve toda una odisea.

 

Mientras tanto, en la terraza, una figura irrumpe en la fiesta de mala manera momentos antes de la gran explosión.

—¡¿DONDE ESTÁIS?? ¡¿ACE?! ¡¿SABO?! ¡NO OS ESCONDÁIS~!

Todo el mundo para, se gira y ve una figura con una gran máscara de "¿león?" con ojos asesinos. Después todos se miran unos a otros, en especial a Ace y a Sabo como preguntando "¿Quién es este? ¿Lo conocéis?".

—¡Ughh, mierda! Ya viene a fastidiarnos otra vez —grita Ace mientras Sabo, resignado a no poder evitar el problema, se pone junto a Ace, preparándose para luchar.

—Parece que no hay escapatoria esta vez...

Los demás, sin entender la situación y confusos, simplemente observan los acontecimientos; pero, de pronto, cambian de cara, algunos horrorizándose y otros sorprendidos de una manera u otra, ya que el misterioso invitado empieza a mostrar diversas armas de gran alcance y súper poderosas, apuntadas todas hacia ellos.

—¡¡¿EHHHH?!! ¡¡¿NANI KORE?!! —gritan todos, boquiabiertos, al verlas, unos por miedo y otros por admiración.

—¡¡¡ESTO ES LO QUE OS MERECÉIS POR DESTROZARME LOS DORMITORIOS SIEMPRE!!!

Las armas empiezan a cargarse, algunas brillando con una poderosa luz.

—¡MIERDA, ESTE TÍO NO ESTÁ DE BROMA! ¡HAY QUE HUIR DE AQUÍ RÁPIDO, LUFFY! —reacciona Law mientras carga con Penguin y se prepara para saltar del tejado.

—¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?! ¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR!! —empieza a correr en círculos Usopp, muy nervioso y desesperado.

—¡YOHOHOHO~! ¡¡YO TAMPOCO QUIERO MORIR!! Aunque, técnicamente, ya estoy muerto —grita aterrado Brook-sensei, dando más miedo él que las armas.

—¡¡NAMI-CHWAN Y ROBIN-CHWAN, PREPARAOS!! —reacciona rápidamente Sanji, y las agarra de camino.

Por otra parte, Franky-sensei coge a Brook-sensei y a Usopp y se los carga.

—Pequeña, ¿quieres que te lleve también? —pregunta Franky a Tashigi, que estaba al lado, pero ella rechaza su ayuda, confiada y orgullosa.

—No necesito ayuda de un pirata.

A pocos segundos de que Sunny dispare y destruya completamente la azotea y gran parte de ese edificio escolar, Ace se pone por delante, intentando dejar a su espalda una ruta de escape, pero Luffy y Sabo se ponen a su lado mientras lo miran con una sonrisa y lo golpean simultáneamente, dejándolo K.O.

—¡VAMOS, LUFFY, TENEMOS QUE HUIR RÁPIDAMENTE! ¡ESTE CABEZOTA ERA CAPAZ DE QUEDARSE AQUÍ!... —Dicho eso, Sabo lo coge y lo lanza desde la azotea.

Y, ya inminente la explosión, Luffy carga en sus brazos a Boa, y Sabo, a Koala, que se había quedado atrás por alguna razón.

Cuando saltan todos, algunos antes que otros, y caen del edificio, se dan cuenta de la estupidez de ese plan, pero también de que no se compara con la idea de haberse quedado allí. Después de una gran y fuerte explosión, una onda expansiva les sacude en el aire y dispersa al grupo; los más diestros usan el entorno o los escombros para aterrizar, pero otros no pueden evitar el impacto contra los árboles, otro edificio o incluso otra persona.

 

-Fin-

 

Nah, es broma. Solo es el fin del Primer Arco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, lectores.
> 
> ¿Qué tal estáis?  
> Soy MorkyDV, el autor de OPHS.  
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho leyendo, tanto como yo escribiendo y cierta fujoshi/editora corrigiendo como una loca xD
> 
> Me gustaría decir algunas cosas:
> 
> Primeramente, siento haber hecho el capítulo 5 tan corto y tardar tanto en hacer un capítulo (la verdad, entre el anime/el manga/ los juegos/ los exams/ la vida socia... A quién pretendo engañar, no cuela, ¿verdad?  
> Pero sí he estado algo ocupado, y más preparando Zeyx (cuando la suba echadle un vistazo si queréis, y ya que estoy leed la leyenda de DDDM hasta el final. Creedme, lo vale mucho)
> 
> Bromas aparte,
> 
> ¿Qué os pareció OPHS? ¿Queréis que haga otro arco? Sí, ¿¿verdad?? Tranquilos, tengo cuerda para 2 o 3 arcos más e intentaré ser más activo... *cara de Luffy mintiendo*
> 
> Dicho todo esto, podéis comentar en esta parte personajes secundarios, o terciarios o que tienen muy poca aparición, y que os gustaría que aparecieran pululando por allí. Yo ya tengo unos cuantos con roles muy divertidos, pero, como sabéis, el mundo de OP está lleno de personajes.
> 
> Apartado de preguntas:
> 
> -Round 1. FIGHT!-  
> Si tenéis alguna pregunta, hacedla aquí y la responderé.
> 
> Hasta aquí el primer mensaje del autor.
> 
> PD: Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos ^,^
> 
>  
> 
> Att. MDV21


End file.
